My Crazy Messed Up Life
by TheOtakuPrincess
Summary: Life has been crazy for the cast of Yugioh since day one. Now they have to survive the most dreaded and dangerous place of all - High school! Join Kaiba and the Pharaoh as try to conform to this brand new world. Warning- craziness ensues! Chapter 2: The Evil Conga: will you make it out alive?
1. Expect The Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected:**

The sun rays pierced through the large window and light filled the bustling classroom. The sophomores of Domino high were getting ready for a new day at school. As Yugi walked into the classroom, he noticed it was filled with many familiar faces. There was Joey and Tristan standing by the window laughing at something they saw outside. Then there was Duke surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Then there was Tea, sitting with some girls and going over their math homework one last time. Tea looked up, "Hey Yugi! What's up?" She said walking towards him. "Nothing much," Yugi replied as a scream filled the room.

"WHAT IS THIS ON MY DESK?" Gigi asked. Gigi was the princess of the class, the most popular girl at school and obviously captain of the cheer leaders. Her entourage ran to her trying to calm her down. Tea just rolled her eyes, went to Gigi's desk and picked up the card, "It's just a duel monster relax!" she said.

"Relax? Relax? How can I relax when that ugly monster is on my desk?" Gigi said in a harsh voice. Tea just rolled her eyes. "Of course I wouldn't be surprised if you had more of those, Tea," Gigi continued "I bet you just love your monster friends!" Gigi's entourage began to laugh. Gigi continued, "Nobody would be crazy enough to carry monsters like that around! Only losers like you would!"

"Excuse me?" a loud booming voice came from the door way and there stood the one and only Seto Kaiba. "I'll have you know I play that game and I'm no loser!" Kaiba said. (Joey and Tristan were laughing in the background).

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" Gigi said blushing slightly. The bell rung and the teacher walked in.

"Okay, Okay settle down" the teacher said. "Today we will be studying about the function of a lever"…

Yugi blocked out the teacher's voice. "Hey Pharaoh" Yugi said, " Why do you think Kaiba's here?"

"I don't know but I would like to find out," The Pharaoh said, smirking as he took over Yugi's body and dashed to the other side of the room to sit beside Kaiba. "Yo Seto! What's up?" he said.

"What do you want nerd?" Kaiba sneered.

"Oh no, no,no!" Pharaoh said "I'm not a nerd! Nerd is sitting over there!" (Pharaoh pointed over to the front where an Indian guy with geek glasses and his hand waving like crazy in the air) "Besides, Yugi's the one who's into all the gushy mushy blah blah stuff." The Phaorah added smirking at himself for his smart remark.

"You are Yugi, stupid!" Kaiba retorted.

"Ughhhh Seto! How many times must I tell you I'm the Pharaoh and the other one is Yugi!" Pharaoh said.

"Okay so let me get this straight you're some Pharaoh dude that came out of nowhere and became Yugi's other half and now you two are sharing a body and you two start all this magical garbage and saving the world stuff," Kaiba said " Oh there's nothing abnormal about that!" he said sarcastically. "So since I don't believe in all that garbage I want you to explain yourself! Literally!" Kaiba said.

"Psht, of course there's a logical reason behind this…It's, It's… Bipolarness" Pharaoh made up quickly.

"What?" Kaiba said giving his 'You Know you sound like the craziest person on earth right now!' look.

"Ya, Yugi is bipolar, I'm the alter ego he developed from horrible trauma! And… and …ya that's why we're so different! Before I used to take over and Yugi wouldn't remember but now he's better at controlling his 'Condition'," The Pharaoh made up.

"What?! I never knew Yugi had psychological problems! Wow…so you're telling me Yugi's been CHEATING? Using his alter ego and stuff!"

"Hey it's not cheating if it's still you, and there's nothing in the rulebook about Bipoloarness!" The Pharaoh said.

"Oh please spare me!" Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"Stop changing the subject I asked you why you're here Mr. Genius." The Pharaoh said, clearly angry now.

"Well I am a genius, I've finished both my high school and college studies but you see I was home schooled and Guzoboro didn't get my Private Tutors to issue me a high school diploma so the government is on my case about getting one or they'll have to shut KC down." Kaiba explained.

The Pharaoh wrinkled his nose taking this new found information in. "So if you're homeschooled what happened to Mokuba?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Gozuboro decided to just send him to normal school from the start. I thought of taking him out but no-o, he's too popular to leave just yet," Kaiba answered obviously annoyed at his brother.

"I get it now," The Pharaoh said.

"So what did I miss so far?" Kaiba said.

"I don't know Yugi is also the one who does all the studying; I'm a Pharaoh not some scholar like you. Wait are you a scholar?" The Pharaoh asked

"I'm legal applied as one," Kaiba smirked.

"Mr. Kaiba I expect you to know this answer since you're talking to Yugi, who somehow grew taller," The teacher said.

"It's called being bipolar," The Pharaoh corrected the teacher.

"The answer is ….." Kaiba said all smart like. "Correct but next time don't talk in class," the teacher said.

After several minutes of awkward silence…

"Hey you want to sit with me at lunch?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Wait is this the mushy-mushy Yugi asking or the I'm too cool for you Pharaoh?" Kaiba asked

"The Pharaoh" The Pharaoh said with a look of pure arrogance on his face.

Kaiba sighed, "Ya sure why not?"

Later during lunch Pharaoh and Kaiba walked to the cafeteria. The Pharaoh started to explain all the cafeteria tables. "Over there is what you'd call the nerd herd," the Pharaoh said pointing in a corner where he door was closest to. "They sit there so they can get to the library faster, there are the normal peeps table where all the normal teenagers sit, there's where the Emo and Goth people sit, there's where Tea and all her 'Work for the better of the world' friends sit. There is loser club over there most of them are just outcast/random people. Poor Joey he should be at the normal peeps table but Tristan dragged him down." The Pharaoh said shaking his head in disbelief, "And finally, there is where the popular people sit."

"As you can see that's where people like Duke and Gigi sit," The Pharaoh explained, "Do you want to go there and eat? I usually sit there since everyone is separated during lunch. "

"Ya sure, you do know I own KC don't you?" Kaiba asked

"Which means you own that table right?" The Pharaoh added.

As the pair made their way to the table Gigi turned to her entourage, "Don't look now, but Kaiba and the Pharaoh are coming, we want them to be a part of the group to so be extra nice because people like that are a oncer," Gigi said to her entourage. Before they knew it the Pharaoh and Kaiba were popular. Over at the loser club Tristan, Nerd and Joey were eating their lunches.

"So Joey have you seen Uncle Sam?" Nerd asked in his Indian accent.

"Who?" Joey asked.

"You know Uncle Sam?" Tristan said.

"No I don't know," Joey replied with an annoyed look on his face.

Just then a fat and jiggly guy came over.

"Guess who's here!" the guy asked.

"Hey Uncle Sam!" Tristan said hi-fiving the guy.

"Omg, don't tell me that's your new nickname," Joey said.

"Sure is!" Uncle Sam sat beside Joey (practically breaking the chair). "So guys what's good?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Nothing," the three said at once.

Just then Joey's sister Serenity passed by. "Look Joey it's Serenity, I love the outfit she's wearing today were did she get it from?" Tristan asked.

"A present from Duke," Joey said mouth full.

"Oh Duke, let me guess he came over last night?" Tristan said upset.

"Ya, me and my sis were hanging out at my place and he showed up and said he was dropping off my pencil. After he saw Serenity he decided to stay a while and gave her that shirt as a present for getting A+ on her assignment," Joey explained.

Over at the 'We care about the world and everything in it' table, Tea was giving a short speech about how they needed to make the school greener. All the people sitting at the table (most of them were girls) were nodding their heads or taking notes. One of the boys put up his hand; "Yes?" Tea asked.

"Well…umm, we all love your ideas Tea but how are we going to spread awareness about our green project?" Ryou Bukura asked.

Tea smiled and cleared her throat, "FRIENDSHIP!"

Later that night when Kaiba returned home from a hard day's work (which included firing three people) Mokuba ran to ask his brother how the first day of real school was. "It was interesting," was Kaiba's only reply. After eating dinner and taking a shower, Kaiba decided to head to bed, as he walked toward his bed he stopped to take a look at himself in the mirror, "Maybe this whole School Thing won't be so bad after all," he said smiling to himself.

At the game shop the Pharaoh was looking out the window when a small explosion took place, "Shouldn't we check that out Pharaoh?" Yugi asked innocently. "Nah," the Pharaoh said, "It's probably just Kaiba smiling again." He added, the moonlight bouncing off his notorious smirk.

_A/N: Don't forget to review! I wanna know if this story is worth continuing, I already have the next chapter...ya I'm an Otaku! :P Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories! Until Next time!  
_


	2. The Evil Conga

**The Evil Conga:**

The halls of Domino High began to fill with the excited whispers of the English 11 class. Fresh from the big unit test, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan walked and talked about the test, "So how was the test?" Yugi asked his friends.

"It was amazing! Almost as good as friendship!" Tea replied.

"It was pretty good but I was stumped on some questions," Joey said.

"Really I thought it was really hard I hardly knew any of the answers," Tristan said worriedly.

"Really Tristan? Everyone thought the test was good!" Tea responded.

"Ya really, the hardest question was the first one: 'NAME'I had no idea what to write so I just wrote Yugi,"

"You did WHAT?!" Yugi exclaimed.

The next day when all the students got their tests back everyone did well except for Tristan (who somehow passed…). Tea turned to look at Tristan and his horrible test, "You need serious help,"

"No I don't," said Tristan rather defensively.

"But who would be smart enough to help Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Guys listen, I don't need any help," Tristan said again.

"Why don't I just ask the Pharaoh to mind crush him or something?" Yugi continued.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Tristan asked.

"Yes," Yugi said blankly.

Joey jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "Then let's do it!"

"OR we could ask Kaiba to tutor him," Tea said. And so, much to Joey's disappointment, they headed towards Kaiba corp. "Aww, and I really wanted to see Tristan mind crushed," Joey whined as the group made their way up to Kaiba's office.

"There is no way I'm going to waste one second of my life trying to teach that pointy headed idiot," Kaiba's yells continued to fill the large office, "If you can't see I'm extremely busy trying to run a multimillion dollar business, complete all my homework assignments for my AP classes, and raise my obnoxious twelve year brother, and if that wasn't enough I have to take these stupid stress pills. Now if you don't mind…GET OUT OF MY OFFICE DWEEBS!"

As Kaiba continued yelling, Yugi tried calling on the Pharaoh but he wouldn't answer so Yugi decided to go to the Pharaoh's soul room. He ran down the empty halls of the millennium puzzle and barged through a large door and there on his throne sat the Pharaoh, filing his nails. "Pharaoh I need your help it's an emergency!" Yugi cried.

"Well excuse you! Can't you see I'm busy here? I've got a lot of important work to do today so shoo!" The Pharaoh said as he continued to do his 'important work'.

"Oh please Pharaoh you're the only one who can convince Kaiba to tutor Tristan!" Yugi pleaded.

"You mean that pointy headed idiot?"

"He's got a name you know,"

"Oh really what is it? Tristan?"

"Ya that's his name,"

"Really I was just being sarcastic…wow the name Tristan is way too good for that pointy headed idiot,"

"That's not the point Pharaoh! He needs help!"

"And what's in it for me?"

"Well…Umm…I`ll give u my closet! I`ll just find somewhere else to put my clothes, how about it?"

"Seriously? Okay I'm in!" To Yugi's delight the Pharaoh took over and asked Kaiba to tutor Tristan.

"And why would I do that?" Kaiba asked extremely annoyed.

"Because if you can't teach what you know it means you're a nerd not a genius," the Pharaoh said smugly.

"Since when?" Kaiba asked.

"Since always, Duh!" the Pharaoh said raising his eyebrow, something he calls 'the sold factor'.

"Fine, you start tomorrow 4pm sharp, Now OUT!" Kaiba yelled.

Kaiba's large office was a total mess. Papers were scattered all over the room, and a large white board was placed in the middle of the room, and the scent of coffee consumed the room. Seto was sitting on his desk running his hands through his perfect hair.

" .Impossible…You are unteachable, pointy headed MORON!" Kaiba was huffing, "Now get out before I seriously injure you!" Then he opened his desk drawer and pull out a medicine bottle which contained his pills. He plopped two pills into his mouth and instantly fell asleep.

Just then Mokuba burst into the room, "Big Broth-," he stopped midway when he saw Tristan starting in horror at Kaiba. "It's alright the pills always do that to him," he assured Tristan. "Hey do you want to hang out?"

"Why me?" Tristan asked.

"Because no one else is available,"

"Okay, sure!" "So what did u have in mind?" Tristan asked.

"Oh nothing much I was thinking we could go to the mall and then hang out at my place," Mokuba explained. As they were making their way down to the limo Mokuba realized something, "OH SNAP FRIZZLE FRIZZLE!"

"What?" Tristan asked

"I forgot something upstairs,"

"I mean what's snap drizzle sizzle?"

"It's Oh snap fizzle frizzle, it's a saying and it's really trending right now," Mokuba went back up and met Tristan by the limo.

"What did you forget?"

"Oh, nothing really just big brother's credit card,"

"Really? He lets you take it just like that?"

"Don't be silly, he doesn't know I take it," Mokuba replied.

"Wow Mukuba, I've always wanted to ride in a limo!" Tristan said. The limo came to a sudden stop, "Oh snap fizzle frizzle!" Roland said frustrated Mokuba turned to Tristan giving him an 'I told you so look'.

"What happen Roland?"

"Sorry Mr. Mokuba but there's a traffic jam," Roland sighed.

"No worries Roland," Mokuba said.

"Hey why don't we sing?" Tristan suggested.

"Okay then, but I have to warn you I'm an amazing singer!"

When the pair got to the mall, then went store to store buying games, toys, music, posters, prank stuff and lots of food. They were making their way out of the mall their hands full of bags. "So what are we going to do at your place?" Tristan asked.

"Oh you'll see…" Mokuba said with a mischievous glint in his eye. ("Oh Snap Frizzle Frizzle!" Tristan said). When they got to the Kaiba mansion Mukuba took Tristan to the fully renovated basement. It was a large comfy living space complete with a message room and a sauna. "Wow this is the perfect place to hang Mokuba!" Tristan said.

"Oh no, this isn't where we are going to hang out…" Mokuba grabbed Tristan's hand and dragged him into a dark room, whose door was so well hidden it seemed as though the room didn't exist. Mokuba turn on the lights and which triggered other lights to reveal a huge room with a stage a runway and audience space. There were large blinding lights and an overhead projector mounted to the ceiling. Tristan just stared in awe "Mokuba what are we going to do in here?" Tristan asked.

"Well we have to do something with all the new stylish new clothes we just bought and what better than a fashion show?" Mokuba explained.

"Wow Mokuba I never expected Kaiba to have a runway in his house,"

"Oh Big brother doesn't know about this room he thinks it's just my study cubby," Mokuba said. Then he shoved Tristan in a changing room with some new clothes and got dressed himself. When Tristan came out he saw Mokuba with a bunch of girls not just any bunch a bunch of models… "Oh hey Tristan you took long enough in there, come on we've got a fashion show," Mokuba clapped his hands and the room went black and colourful lights filled the room and a disco ball started to spin. Then the models got into line and started walking the run way. "Just follow my lead," Mokuba whispered as he strutted down the run way. Tristan followed and started to pose for the imaginary audience as all the models started to clap. "You walk wit me, no?" a model with a Swedish accent asked.

"Of course all walk with you! My name is Tristan," Tristan said bowing slightly.

"I am Samantha," she said. After the fashion show Mokuba, Tristan and the models had a gourmet lunch and then decide to party the night away back on the runway with bright lights and pumping music. (Kaiba is somehow sleeping through this…)

The next day, during homeroom Tristan was telling the gang all about his day with Mokuba…and no one believed him. "Oh come on Tristan not even Uncle Sam is stupid enough to believe that story," Joey said.

"It's true! The model I hung out with was named Samantha!" Tristan tried to explain.

"Really Tristan? Samantha isn't a Swedish name; just stop lying it goes against the principles of friendship!" Tea said annoyed. The teacher walked in and everyone groaned but the teacher continued anyway, "We have a new student, please help her feel welcomed," Just then a certain someone walked in, "Samantha?" Tristan said.

"Tristan?" Samantha asked in her accent. Then she smiled and made her way to the empty seat beside Tristan, (Uncle Sam was absent). The whole gang just watched in awe and Tristan merely smirked at their surprised expressions.

"I'm sorry class but an emergency came up and I need to go please be good," The teacher said as she left the class in a hurry.

"You know what we do at a time like this?" Tristan said to Samantha who nodded and said, "The Conga!"

Then Mokuba popped out of nowhere and said "The conga! Oh snap frizzle frizzle!" and one by one the chain got longer and longer and soon everyone in the class was doing the conga.

"Slience!" everyone stopped at (evil) Bukura's scream.

"Hey Ryou don't you do the conga?" Yugi asked.

"No I do the evil conga!" Bukura said as his millennium ring started to glow.

"Oh snap frizzle frizzle," Yugi said realising what was happening. Bukura did something very very evil, he joined the front of the line, in fact he decided to lead the conga! Everyone was now following his lead around the classroom going "dada, dada, da, Muahahahaha!, dada, dada, da, Muahahahahaha!"

Back at Kaiba corp. a certain somebody was still sleeping on his large desk…stupid stress pills!

_A/N: This one is much better than the last, at least I think! But stay tuned! There's more to Come!_


	3. The Show Mustn't Go On

_A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!_

It was just another normal day at school (as far as normal could go in domain high at least) Kaiba and the Pharaoh were walking down the hall strutting their stuff. When they saw the drama teacher ran down the halls like a maniac, "Wow does that guy always have to be so dramatic?" said Kaiba.

"We should probably go and help out," said Yugi.

"I like that idea!" thought the Pharaoh, "Hey Kaiba let's go show him what drama really is!" The Pharaoh added rubbing his hands together sinisterly.

"Sure why not?" Kaiba said with and evil grin. In the background, a little ways away from the school you could hear the squeaky voice of a little child going "Mommy! Mommy! The Swing set blew up!"

"Two weeks! Two weeks!" The drama teacher was screaming at the music teacher.

"Two weeks to prepare everything!" The Music teacher just sat in her comfy red chair in the staff room drinking a cup of tea. She looked up angrily at the drama teacher, "So let me get this straight, we have two weeks to write a script, compose songs, host auditions, and get a crew ready for a spring musical play ?" she said.

"YESSSSSSS! That's what I've been saying for the past half hour! It's the principle's order!" said the drama teacher. Just then the tall brunette and the spikey haired punk walked in the room.

"OHHHH NOOOOOO! Two weeks? This is an outrage!" The Pharaoh mocked. The brunette just stood behind the other trying to supress a laugh.

"Come now Pharaoh don't be so judgemental this really is serious, if we don't put on a good show then we'll be the laughing stock of the country!" said the music teacher.

"Really Miss Julia? Really?" asked Kaiba .

"Yes really Seto! I'm pretty the school you go to effects your reputation," said the music teacher.

"Psht," Kaiba said truing his head away and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ohh come on now, we're only here to help our beloved teachers!" said the Pharaoh flashing one of his radiant smiles. "Nice sweet talking," thought Kaiba.

"That's it!" yelled the drama teacher as he started to circle the two boys inspecting them, "You two can be of help! In fact this makes our work sooo much easier!" said the teacher excitedly. The two boys looked at each other not liking were this was going. "I have decided to leave this whole project to you two! In fact, it will be ten percent of your final drama grade and another ten percent of final music grade! You two will run the whole project we'll come to supervise and inspect your preparations," explained the teacher.

"Ten and Ten…Twenty percent of our mark? .CRAZY?" said Kaiba enraged.

"Ugh, we already have soo much work and now we have more?" wined the Pharaoh.

"Yes," said Miss Julia getting up from her seat, "Have fun!" she said walking out the room with the drama teacher; leaving the two boys mouth opened. Kaiba turned to the Pharaoh his icy cobalt eyes as sharp as daggers, "Remind me to NEVER listen to you again!" he said.

"Okay! But if I tell you not to listen to me won't that mean you will listen to me because you're not supposed to listen to me?" the Pharaoh asked.

"No I'm not going to listen to you if you tell me not to," said Kaiba clenching his teeth.

"But if you don't listen to me when I tell you not to, won't that be listening to me anyway?"

"No because I'm never going to listen to you!"

"But if I remind you and you don't listen that's listening,"

"Say what?" said Kaiba annoyed.

"What?" The Pharaoh said.

"What?" Kaiba said very irritated.

"What; What?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"I dunno I'm confused!"

"Ughhh, Forget this!" Kaiba said storming out of the room.

"I love annoying him!" said Pharaoh chuckling to himself.

The next day the two boys started getting ready for the production. Ruling the school came in really handy when you had tasks like these. Kaiba had the artists and graphic designers on poster duties, the music club on song composition, and booked gym one (the one with the stage) for two months straight. The Pharaoh sat down with the drama team explaining his idea for the play and what he wanted the script to be like. In one week everything was prepared for the auditions. Gigi and her entrouge were passing by when Gigi caught Tea reading the poster. "You better not be thinking of auditioning," Gigi warned, "I mean if you made it through the musical would be more of a flop then your hair!" she said her girls snickering behind her.

"For your information, I wasn't going to audition but now I think I should just to prove you wrong!" Tea said.

"Ya? And how do you except to do that?" Gigi asked.

"FREINSHIP!" Tea said as Gigi rolled her eyes. "What? You look like I said something crazy," Tea said.

"You did," said Gigi arrogantly.

"That's not crazy this is crazy," Tea said waving he hands in the air yelling, "Did you know Monkeys invented chocolate?!" Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Wow you really aren't crazy," Gigi said sarcastically, walking away.

The next morning the two boys sat in the auditorium facing the large stage with thick purple curtains, which was filled with students ready for auditions. Kaiba cleared his throat, "As you all know the spring musical is very important to this school, and you are all given a chance to prove yourself, but if you're her to waste our time I suggest you leave now," a couple people quickly made their way to the door. "Good." He said.

The Pharaoh walked towards the stage and addressed the students, "Oh my fellow students we must work together to hold up our school's reputation! I know time is limited, and work hours are long but it will all pay off when we rise to victory! Are you with me?" the students cheered and Kaiba just rolled his eyes. The Pharaoh satisfied with the outcome of his speech turned to Kaiba, "Anything you want to add?"

"Ya what's up with your outfit you look like a mail man!" Kaiba asked scoffing. Pharaoh looked down at himself, he was wearing puffy blue pants with high brown boots, a navy blue T-shirt with a brown leather jacket on top, a white scarf thrown lazily around his neck and a beret that made his spiky hair spike downwards and stick out in many angles. He was also holding a megaphone.

"This?" the Pharaoh asked, "It's classical director's sheek! It's a musical I have to look the part! Duh!" he added, "BTW I didn't want to look; what's the word again? Oh ya BORING!"

"I do not look boring," Kaiba said looking down at himself (he was wearing his white suit with the blue tie) "I'm the producer; you know the guy who pays for this all and the guy who gets to make all the final decisions! So if I'm going to do business I have look like I mean business," Kaiba said in a matter-of- fact tone.

"What .Ever!" the Pharaoh said making his voice squeaky when he said ever. The he took a seat in his director's chair a glint in his eyes. He did a hair flip and snapped his fingers high in the air, "Hello, where are my refreshments?" he said sounding like a spoiled brat. Kaiba rolled his eyes and muttered, "Give me a break!" at the Pharaoh's antics. Just then a crowd of pretty girls came in surrounding the Pharaoh's chair offering him snacks and drinks wiping his face and holding a mirror so he could stare at himself.

"Two can play at that game," Kaiba said as he raised is fingers and snapped, "Cushion!" he called. More girls came running in dragging the nerd by his hands across the room dumping him in front of Kaiba. The girls glared at the nerd, getting the message he got on all fours with Kaiba's feet on his back as the girls smiled widely at Kaiba.

"Hey look it's a otto man, get it? Cuz he's a man and he's used as a footstool which is also called an ottoman…Get it get it?" the Pharaoh said nodding his head.

"I get it, it's just not funny besides I prefer human footstool," Kaiba smirked making himself comfortable.

The Pharaoh shrugged and raised the megaphone to his lips, "Start the auditions!"

The auditions did NOT go smoothly. By the time the pair were half way through the auditions they were in distraught. Kaiba had practically pulled his hair out, the girls trying to restrain him from ruining his perfect little head. He also had already kicked out at least ten people and insulted almost everyone to the point where they were probably scarred for the rest of their life. The Pharaoh was slumped in his seat groaning and whining while his girls were wiping the sweat off his face, fanning him and pampering him. " ' .THIS…THERE ARE IBICSLIES!" Kaiba screamed.

"Don't worry Kaiba as long we believe in each other right?" said Pharaoh.

"I don't believe in you," Kaiba replied.

"But I believe in you twice as much! And besides we have to so this Seto, think about the school, and think about all your hard work, think about your pride!" That hit Kaiba hard.

"Fine, but if I go down then I'm taking you with me!" he said.

With that the pair decided to continue and believe it or not the auditions were taking an upturn. More familiar faces appeared, making the auditions quite interesting. "Next," called the Pharaoh, and then came in Serenity she decided to sing Nobody's Perfect, the Pharaoh was very happy with performance, Kaiba on the other hand Kaiba said, " That's song is soooo wrong! Apparently Selena Gomez doesn't know about me! Nobody's perfect please! Seto Kaiba means perfect!" he complained.

"Umm Selena Gomez didn't sing it…"

"Next!"

Then Uncle Sam came wobbling in, smiling like a mad man. "You may begin," so Uncle Sam started moving himself like a madman shaking his body in the oddest of angles and occasionally shaking his booty in their faces.

Kaiba had enough of this nonsense, "Uncle Sam…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked.

"I'm dancing!" Uncle Sam said like it was obvious.

"Well then…GET OUT!" Kaiba yelled.

"Next!" then walked in was Tea, "Okay so I'm going to do a little dancing to the song Party rock anthem," They watch her doing her dancing (you guys all know what that looks like).

"Hmmm…I like it!" said the Pharaoh.

"I guess it was okay," Kaiba agreed. "Go with the Jo? Who's that?" Kaiba asked.

"Ohhh I know him! He's sooo good you're going to love him!" Pharaoh replied.

"He better be good or else…I'll rip this picture you made!" Then Joey walked in dressed up like a gangster without a word he started break dancing.

After he finished The Pharaoh began clapping, "I Like it!" he exclaimed.

"If you asked me, the mutt looks like he can't afford a decent pair of pants the fit on him cuz his keep falling!" Kaiba complained. Then he took a piece of paper with a crudely drawn face of the Pharaoh who had a stickman body and ripped it in half.

"NOOOOOO! How could you! How could you rip a picture of my face! It's just so beautiful! You're cruel Kaiba! Real cruel!" The Pharaoh weeped.

Then Gigi came in, "I'll show you boys what a real performance is!"

"Next!"

Then came in Uncle Sam, again. But this time he had a fake bushy mustache on.

"What are you doing here again?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about this is my first time!" Uncle Sam said.

"You were just here Uncle Sam!"

"No! That was my twin brother,"

"You don't have a twin brother and besides you're fully wearing the same ridiculous outfit!"

"No! That's Uncle Pam! I'm the more handsome one!" Uncle Sam stopping his foot. And then his mustache fell off. "Look over there!" he shouted running off the stage.

"Next," then came in Tristan he started juggling some orange and purple balls singing horribly pitched. Pissed off, Kaiba took nerd's glasses and threw them at Tristan, "This is a musical audition Taylor not a circus!" he said.

"Oh right, right!" Tristan said as he dropped the balls and started snapping from side to side while singing in his horribly pitched voice. Completely irritated, Kaiba took nerd's shoes and threw them both at Tristan who walked off the stage screaming like a girl.

"Next," then Uncle Sam walked in again this time wearing box over his head that had horribly drawn smiley face on it and a fake mustache. Kaiba, no longer able to hold it in, walked up on the stage and violently took off the box and threw aside only to reveal Uncle Sam wearing another mustache. Kaiba ripped off the mustache and threw a couple punches at his face.

As Kaiba came back to take his seat the Pharaoh turned to him "Well this has been a successful day don't ya think?

"You have to have a group of actors, no exceptions!" Miss Julia exclaimed.

"But there are all imbiciles with no acting skills!" Kaiba replied.

"Hey I think the last guy was pretty awesome," The Pharaoh said, nodding his head.

"Pharaoh, how many times do I have to tell you, the guy was the janitor he was moping not auditioning!" Kaiba was becoming very irritated.

"It doesn't matter find a group," Miss Juilia continued.

"Why can't we just have a one man show?" Kaiba asked

"Ya, starring Moi!" the Pharaoh stated.

"No, now back to work!" Miss Julia said.

"Wow I never thought I'd hear someone say that to me…" Kaiba shook his head and left the room.

Once they pair had gathered a few people for the show they started to assign roles. "Okay so Gigi is lead actress, Joey is the doctor, the Pharaoh is the lead male and the rest of you are dancing eye balls," Kaiba said.

"What? I really think I can do better than a dancing eye ball," Tea said

"You're a pretty good dancing right had lots of practice and stuff?" Kaiba asked

"Yup!"

"Okay then here, you're a dancing eyelash now, be graceful on your feet, like an eye lash in the breeze,"

Tea just stood the dumbfounded. The Pharaoh pulled Kaiba to the side to talk to him, "I think we need another role for Uncle Sam before he ruins our set and burn our eyes with his dancing…" Pharaoh suggested. Kaiba walked over to Uncle Sam, "It's our lucky day Uncle Sam I'm giving you a special job, you're going to be the sun and when I give you the signal you come out okay?"

"What's the signal?" Uncle Sam asked. As Kaiba was thinking of a signal someone in the hall screamed "You're an idiot!"

"That," Kaiba said pointing to the source of the sound.

"So what is this play about?" Serenity asked.

"Isn't obvious?" The Pharaoh asked, "It's a tragic story of a girl who was born with horrible eyesight and was destined to go blind, while in the hospital her big brother's loser friend was trying to hit on her but she was way out of his league, meanwhile her brother's best friend won a million dollars (mainly the help with his cool and awesome and amazing spirit of a 5000 year old pharaoh) and got her eyesight back. Then the first the first thing she saw was her brother trying to commit-"

"So technically it's a long and twisted version of my life…"

"Pretty much"

"Wow that must have taken long, how many friends did you have to go through before you chose this one?"

"Well, I was going to do it on a kid whose parent's died and was an orphan and somehow got adopted by a rich business man. Where the older brother was a total nerd and took over the company at the age of 12 and since he became popular, he was considered a genius and not a nerd…"

"Hey that's nothing like my life," Kaiba said

"Who said I was talking about you? Oh and can we borrow your clothes serenity, you know for the play,"

"And a close up picture of your eyes we need to know how many lashes you have," Kaiba added

"No need Tristan's here and she has exactly 32!" Tristan proudly announced.

"Creepy," both Kaiba and Pharaoh said together. So in the practice went surprisingly smooth and soon they were ready for the real thing. It was the night of the play and everyone was getting ready while Gigi started stressing out. "It's the night of the play and no one here is acting like a professional, I bet the moment the go on stage they will forget their lines!" Gigi said. The Pharaoh stepped in front of her and brought out the attitude, "Girl it's time for you to suck it up and go for it, when you signed up you should have known that you would have to deal with this. After all, this is showbiz!"

"That and we have the girls with cue cards," Kaiba added.

"Cue cards really? Like the audience isn't going to see that!" Gigi complained. "Why couldn't the play be on me instead of Serenity, I mean ya, she's pretty and can totally can be part of my entourage but I'm so much better!"

"Well when you have a life changing moment in your life come and tell me and then I will make it an Oscar worthy play," The Pharaoh replied.

"Life turning! It's an arrogant version of Serenity getting her eyesight back, I quote "So the world can see my beautiful eyes and I can see the less attractive world!" Kaiba said.

"Brilliant right?" the Pharaoh said. Soon the curtains opened and the show went smoothly, until the music number. The music number…. "Okay everyone places!" Serenity said from backstage. Gigi was wearing a trench coat over her outfit. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Wait and you'll see," Gigi replied. As the lights came on and the music started Gigi was on the stage but before she started singing she threw off her jacket revealing a super sparkly pink dress. One of the buttons on the jacket hit the Pharaoh, ("My eye!") who tripped and fell off the stage.

"What do we do now?" Nerd said a clipboard in his hands.

"Hey Kaiba can you come over here?" Serenity asked.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy trying to think of a genius plan to fix this mess!" Kaiba said as he walked towards Serenity.

"Good luck," she said pushing him on stage. Gigi danced her to Kaiba "What are you doing here?" she whispered to him (It was time for the dancing solo of the eyeballs/eyelashes)

"I need to fill in for the Pharaoh thanks to someone," Kaiba replied.

"Sorry… but do you even know the words?"

"Yea…no, not really,"

Then Pharaoh catching on to what was happening snapped his fingers, "Cue cards!" and then the pretty girls came with the cue cards waving them like they were posters and Gigi started to sing, "My pretty eyes they twinkle just like the stars in space,"

"My pretty eyes they sparkle and add beauty to my face," Kaiba sang. Then Gigi stepped in to take the spotlight,

_"My pretty eyes they love me_

_And I love them to!_

_Why should I talk to you?_

_When I can flutter 32,_

_My pretty eyes and me!_

_My pretty eyes and me!_

Gigi sang on the top of her lungs, raising her hands and accidently pushing Kaiba off the stage. This caused Kaiba to fall on top of the Pharaoh, whose largest spike stabbed one of Kaiba's eyes.

Then Joey rushed to the front of the stage and started to break dance and started to rap,

_"Ya listen up guys cuz this ain't no lie,_

_ We're not like any other eyes,_

_We are perfect in shape and size_

_ And we shine like diamonds in the sky,"_

Joey rapped. Then Tea jump in front of him and said, "Respect! To friendship!" crossing her hands while doing the peace sign with her fingers. Pharaoh began to clap and whoop and Kaiba completely frustrated turned to him and yelled, "You're an idiot!"

Then Uncle Sam came in dancing like there was no tomorrow dressed in his sun costume, "Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam is dancing, is dancing!" he sang. Then Serenity came and got everyone off stage. Reluctantly, Kaiba and Pharaoh got on stage and bowed. While they bowing in shame Serenity pushed them off the stage, twisted her cap backwards, crossed her hands in peace sign and said "Haller!" Instantaneously, everyone in the audience stood up and began to clap and whoop. Miss Julia made her way to the producer and his partner in shame the director,

"I'll give you a B+"

"A B+!" Kaiba yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I WORKED WITH THESE MORONS! I GOT A LIFE LONG INJURY IN THE PROCESS AND ALL I GET IS A MESSALY B+"

Then the Pharaoh lit up, "I know exactly what my next play is going to be about. Two friends trying to put on a play with a bunch of morons and in the process the less cool friend gets a lifelong injury and in the end they get a B+"

Just then Serenity came passing by "How do you come up with such brilliant ideas?" she said sarcastically.

"I don't know they just come to me," he said while Serenity rolled her eyes.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING, YOU BETTER CHANGE OUR GARDE TO AN A OR I WILL RUIN YOUR CARRER AND YOU'LL NEVER SHOOT ANOTHER PLAY OR TEACH FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISRABLE LIFE!" Kaiba hollered.

"No! I will not stand here and be talked like that; in fact I'll change it to a C,"

"DON'T YOU DARE OR ELSE!"

Miss Julia put her hands on her hips "Or else what?" she asked

"UNCLE SAM!" Kaiba called.

"Yesss" he said

"Show Miss Julia what your made off, dance like you mean it!"

Uncle Sam became really happy, "Really?" he asked.

Kaiba nodded his head. In seconds the teacher was crying "Stop, please! I'll change it to an A, just make it stop!"

Kaiba grinned "Make it A+ and we have a deal,"

"FINE!"

"Uncle Sam you can leave now".

The next day, Kaiba and the Pharaoh were walking through the halls after their third period English class both of them wearing an eye patch. "This is so embarrassing! This eye patch so doesn't go with my outfit!" the Pharaoh complained.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and then sighed, "I guess I have to agree with you, not only was our play a flop but now I have to walk around wearing this ridiculous eye patch, you should really consider getting a haircut, in fact I'll pay for it anything to get those deadly spikes off your head!"

"Well, excuse me for having great hair! Do you know how much skill it takes to have hair like this?"

"Hey boys!" Gigi said as she passed by. The two of them just stared at her, not because of her looks but because she was wearing…

"An eye patch?" the Pharaoh asked

"Yea, everyone is wearing them; I thought you knew considering you two were the first ones to wear them,"

"When did this 'trend' begin again?" Kaiba asked

"Hmmm…I think half way through first period or something like that!" with that Gigi walked away heading to her next class.

"I take that back, this eye patch totally goes with my outfit!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Duke said walking toward them waving, "It's been a while since I've seen you guys! I was sick for a week so I haven't been at school. Btw never eat anything Joey gives you…Oh and what's up with the eye patches? Everyone is wearing them…"

The Pharaoh and Kaiba looked at each other and smirked back at Duke, "New trend!" they both said high-fiving and with that they turned and made their way to the next class leaving Duke in his confusion.

"You miss one week…" he said shaking his head.

A little ways away from the school you could hear the squeaky voice of a little child going "Mommy! Mommy! Now my Sand Box blew up!"

_A/N: Don't forget to review!_


End file.
